Hair Tie
by Akatsuki-Fangirl
Summary: [LexVex] I can't think of a good summary...Please R&R, no flames.


**Hair Tye  
Rating: T just in case  
Pairing(s): LexVex (Lexaeus/Vexen), ElaEve (Elaeus/Even)  
Beware: Any OOCness...I think  
Disclaimer: Lexaeus, Vexen, Even, and Elaeus are NOT mine, only the idea.  
Positive comments are welcomed and loved; negative comments will be ignored and Flames will be your Hell, have a nice day!**

**A/N: I love this pairing and it seriously needs more love. I have only seen one real story and one with a mention of LexVex, so I desided to make my own. Yes, I will make others and I will make KH Org. XIII yaoi story also. That doesn't mean I won't stop writing Naruto, though. ENJOY THE STORY! **

**

* * *

**

He worked at his desk quietly. His cloak discarded onto a chair a few feet away. His ice-green eyes scanning through a book on his left, and writing down the contents onto the paper on his left. His blonde hair was pulled back, neatly into a low ponytail held by a deep red holder, his bangs still falling down the side of his face. His ankles rubbing softly together, a habit of his.

He wore his normal black pants that were apart of the organization uniform, but not his boots. He discarded those next to his cloak, so he wore plain white socks. A dark red, long sleeve shirt, that was much to big, covered his slender body in a warm hold, this was a gift he had gotten awhile back from none other then Lexaeus, himself, before he went on a mission.

Vexen smiled to himself. This gift Lexaeus gave him was priceless; he wouldn't trade it for the world. For not only did come from No. V himself, it had his _scent. _Oh, how Vexen loved his scent. Whenever the Silent Hero goes on a mission, Vexen would waer this shirt and smell the sleeve every once in awhile, just for pleasure, since No. V wasn't there himself.

Lexaeus and Vexen had been together for a few months now, though the other members didn't find out until a month ago, which was quite surprising and amusing. It's amazing that they had a crush on each other since Elaeus and Even first met, ah the memory, but it took years just to admit it to each other.

_Even examined a flower carefully, but shook his head 'no', because the plant not what he was looking for. He stood from his spot and looked around. He still could not find the right one. He sighed then started to walk to a nearby tree. He inched closer and started to go around it._

_As he turned the side of the tree he bumped into someone going the opposite direction. The person was bigger and more built than Even was, so he tumbled backwards. Luckily, the person he slammed into had fast reflexes and caught Even's wrist, pulling him into balance._

_"I'm sorry; I was not looking where I was going..." Even muttered recovering from the almost fall._

_He looked up and had to stop himself from gasping. The man before him was a little more than a head taller than him and was very well-built; Even sure wouldn't want to get into a fight with him! He had brownish red hair and deep blue eyes. Even didn't know whether to be scared or in awe._

_"No, it was my fault." He said in a deep voice that could make a girl weak in her knees, which was the point Even was now._

_"Um, are you new here? I have never seen you before..." Even asked curiously_

_"I am. I am Elaeus." He introduced, bowing to the smaller man._

_'What a gentleman...' Even thought, feeling heat rushing to his cheeks._

_"Nice to meet you; I am Even." Even managed to say, bowing as well._

_"May I ask why someone of your age is out here alone?" Elaeus asked._

_"Excuse me?" Even asked, seeing if he heard right._

_"Someone could pop out of nowhere and kidnap you."_

_Even puffed up his cheeks in embarrassment, this man thought he was a mere child, which was quite the opposite._

_"I am not a child, you know. I just so happen to be 34." Even reported._

_Elaeus' eyes widened in shock._

_"Oh, I am sorry. You just look so young."_

_"I't alright, some of my associates thought that I was a child as well." This was not true, but Even didn't want the man to feel bad about his mistake._

_"I see, I guess I'm not the only one then."_

_Even smiled, Elaeus was quite the character, he looked like someone that would be a bully, but truthfully he's just a sweet, gentleman._

_Even was too deep in thought he wasn't prepared for the hand that rubbed past his cheek into his tied back hair. He froze at the contact and blushed madly. He had just met the guy and he was already trying to pull something? Even gulped and blinked as Elaeus ran his hand from Even scalp to his hair tie. Elaeus pushed at the tie until it fell into his hand._

_A breeze blew through Even's now loose hair. Even was shocked at the stranger's actions, but his heart melt when Elaeus looked over the smaller man and smiled a small, soft smile._

_"You look more mature with your hair down." He stated._

_"I-I d-do?" Even stuttered, still blushing._

_He nodded and his smile grew " And much more beautiful. Well, I must go."_

_The word 'beautiful' rang through Even's ears, while the other man started away from the now shocked Even._

_After his department Even's legs finally gave in and he fell to his knees, blushing like crazy. A man just complimented him...someone just complimented him...a gorgeous man just said he was beautiful...his _crush _just said he was beautiful...this was the best day of Even's life..._

Ever since that day Even and Vexen kept their hair down, just for the man and his nobody. Every time Vexen looks back on that day he thinks out foolish his somebody was for him to change his hair style just for one man, but yet that doesn't stop him from keeping his hair down in front of Lexaeus. Plus, whenever he _does _put his hair up, no matter in public or in private, Lexaues will use that same technique to put it down, and not once did Vexen complain. He enjoyed it actually. It felt good to him and he can't wait to do it again.

Vexen suddenly stopped writing as a hand brushed past his cheek and into his hair. He smirked and looked up at the owner of the hand. Lips met lips and a hair tie fell to the ground with a soundless thump, waiting for it to be picked up again. It was days like these with numbers IV and V felt like the truly had a heart...

"Vexen..."

"Hm?"

"Your beautiful..."

A smile...

The End!

* * *

NO FLAMES PLEASE! Cheesy ending I know, in the first one I wrote that wasn't there, but I truly couldn't help myself... 

PLEASE COMMENT!


End file.
